


The Small Alligator

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King scowled as soon as a small alligator followed two adult alligators to a hall.





	1. Chapter 1

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled as soon as a small alligator followed two adult alligators to a hall. He ran to the young alligator. He paused in front of it. ''You're too young to attack trespassers. Yes. Yes. Yes. You are. You are. You are,'' he said. 

The alligator tried to walk around the Sewer King. It snarled after he stepped in front of it another time.

''Trespassers are going to harm you. Yes. Yes. Yes. They are. They are.''

The alligator continued to snarl at the Sewer King.

''Adult alligators are stronger. You're too small to attack enemies. You should remain with me.'' The Sewer King started to smile. He laughed in a gentle tone. He scratched the alligator's snout. 

The alligator didn't wag its tail this time. 

A new frown formed. ''If you're injured...'' Another smile materialized on the Sewer King's face. ''Daddy is going to protect you from enemies.'' 

There was another attempt to walk around the Sewer King. 

A new attempt to prevent the alligator from being with other pets.

''Are you hungry?'' 

The alligator snarled again.


	2. Chapter 2

After shrugging, the Sewer King looked back. His smile remained when his pets returned. ''You attacked trespassers?'' The alligators wagged their tails at the same time. He started to laugh in a gentle tone again. He never forgot about the other alligator.

The Sewer King scratched every alligator snout. Even the young alligator. He focused on it another time. His scowl came back at a snail's pace. 

''Daddy isn't happy about you snarling earlier. He isn't. He isn't,'' the Sewer King said. 

Another snarl from the alligator. 

The Sewer King's eyes widened the minute the small alligator used its jaws to seize his trousers and pull them down. He scowled again as soon as his blue boxers were revealed. After pulling his trousers up, he abandoned the alligator. He approached a few other alligators and fell asleep near them. His head was on one alligator's side. Another alligator slumbered behind him. 

One hour later, footsteps caused the Sewer King to open his eyes. He sat up. He glanced at one barren area. ''Pretties? Pretty pets?'' Worried, the Sewer King stood and followed every footstep. He found himself in another sewer area.

The Sewer King gasped as soon as he viewed the young alligator snarling at three adult trespassers. His wide eyes were on three other alligators. The Sewer King watched while the scowling trespassers held sticks and struck the ground repeatedly. Were they homeless just like him? 

The Sewer King viewed the young alligator standing in front of its companions. Snarling at the intruders. Protecting companions.

The Sewer King cried out after a stick struck the alligator's snout. His wide eyes were on the alligator as it stepped back. The Sewer King viewed another alligator attacking the trespassers and causing them to flee. He ran to every alligator and scowled at the youngest. 

The Sewer King remembered his exposed boxers. He never recalled the small alligator protecting the others. 

 

THE END


End file.
